62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus Puttel
Succubus Puttel is an eroge released by developer 62studio on September 29, 2019. It is the first of their games that is not part of the Lust series. It is about the story of Azreth as he attempts to find his sister, who has seemingly been abducted by succubi. The game is available on DLsite here. Story Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. At the beginning of the game, Azreth is being bullied by the other inhabitants of his village, both children and adults. This bullying is due to his father being a succubus researcher, whose work supposedly caused succubi to attack the village and kill him and Azreth's mother. Azreth returns to his house and Ella, his adoptive older sister and the only person who doesn't bully him, appears shortly after. They visit the graves of Azreth's parents (located next to the house) and give a branch as offering. Ella mentions a party happening at a castle in a few years, which she'd like to but is unable to attend. There is a timeskip of several years. A villager returns to the village and is confused at it being abandoned. Suddenly, succubi appear surrounding him. They reveal that they abducted the villagers for the party at the castle and proceed to do the same to him. They also mention that there's one more man at the edge of the village, but he is protected by a strong barrier and they decide not to take him. Azreth wakes up and realises that the village is strangely quiet while his sister has not returned. He leaves the house and encounters two talking chickens, who warn him to stay inside unless he wants to be taken by succubi like the others. Despite this, he decides to investigate. One of the chickens relents and decides to help Azreth (in gameplay terms, by acting as a healer and save point). Azreth soon comes across a Red Succubus, who is too powerful for him to defeat, but she notices something odd about him and decides to let him go. Afterwards, the helpful chicken gives him a special wing that will help him fight succubi and expresses hope that he will find his sister. Azreth explores the world, finding that succubi have taken over the human villages and towns. He encounters powerful succubi associated with the seven deadly sins and may choose to fight them. If he does, after defeating each one, a crystal appears that displays a scene from the past. These scenes show Azreth's parents and the father's research on succubi. This research led to the creation of a necklace that could weaken succubi and prevent them attacking. However, one day the father came home to find succubi inside his house. They teleported the mother away, but the succubus leader offered to spare Azreth if the father gave up his life and allowed them to destroy the necklace. The father agreed, leaving Azreth an orphan. Some time afterwards, Ella came and began acting as Azreth's sister. One notable event occurs when Azreth first enters Onslaught Forest. He witnesses two succubi talking with each other, and they mention his village. If he returns to said village, he can now find a letter from Ella on the table. In this letter, Ella apologises for disappearing without a word and claims she's at the castle for the party. She won't be able to reunite with him for a while as she must go to another place after the party. The letter ends with her warning him not to leave due to the many succubi outside. Azreth wonders if the letter is really from his sister, since she wouldn't just leave him without a word, and decides to meet her at the castle. Additionally, during his travels, Azreth may recreate the anti-succubus necklace invented by his father. This involves a lengthy quest in which he speaks with various succubi and gathers a special seed from the lowest level of Nuera Underground Cave. He gives this seed to a succubus and she makes the necklace, now using tempered glass to keep it from breaking as easily. Eventually, Azreth makes it to Cinderella Castle, the site of the party. Inside the castle is the seventh of the sin succubi, Super of Pride, and the scene shown afterwards contains a shocking revelation: Ella was the one who led the succubus attack on Azreth's family. On the top floor of the castle is Ella herself. She explains how she is a succubus—the daughter of the succubus queen, in fact—and she killed Azreth's parents and acted as his sister because of her mother's orders. She declares that her act is over and attacks. Azreth may defeat Ella conventionally. In this case, Ella apologises, asks Azreth to watch out for succubi, and dies. Azreth returns to his house, having taken revenge for his parents. The narration states that the world is still being overrun by succubi, but Azreth is safe behind his house's barrier. The camera pans to show a group of succubi standing in front of the house. This is Normal End Type B. Alternatively, if Azreth is wearing the necklace, he may choose to make his attack miss during his fight with Ella. This confuses Ella, as she doesn't understand why Azreth would stop after all she's done to him. Azreth manages to persuade Ella to come home with him. This leads to another divergence in the story. If Azreth has not defeated all seven sins or has not read Ella's letter, he and Ella return to their house. The narration states that they have a fragile happiness that could be easily broken, but Azreth has still succeeded in reuniting with his sister. The screen turns black and Ella calls out Azreth's name three times. Ella is then shown standing outside the house. She looks back briefly, then walks away. The camera pans to show a third grave next to the house, implicitly Azreth's. Ella says that this should be fine, while addressing her mother. This is Normal End Type A. If Azreth has satisfied all the requirements, the two chickens appear just after Ella agrees to return home with Azreth. It turns out that they are actually Ella's sisters, Lina & Gina. They declare that they will take care of the situation, killing Ella when she tries to stop them. They also mention that Ella merely brought Azreth's parents to the succubus queen, who was the one to actually kill them. Azreth follows them to another room and fights them (a battle which is made more difficult depending on how often the player chose to use the wing). After their defeat, the sisters are surprised but claim that Azreth has no chance against their mother. Azreth continues until he encounters Bosewicht, the succubus queen. Bosewicht reveals that her motivation for all of her actions is because she finds it fun. They fight and, despite Bosewicht being so powerful that she can make him climax without even touching him, Azreth prevails. Bosewicht accepts her defeat, calling Azreth the prince who came to save Ella, and disappears. The credits roll. Azreth's house is shown, with Ella appearing in front of the parents' graves briefly and then disappearing. This is the True End. Gameplay Guides There is an official guide to the game on 62studio's website: http://625plus.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-189.html#more. Category:Games